Haunted Dreams
by MakorraLove97
Summary: Every Nightmare has a story and reason behind it. The final battle is over and Link and Zelda are sleeping, but when Link has a terrible nightmare, making him relive events that he wished he would forget, it wakes him up. Even if he is the Hero, these kinds of nightmares scare him & he's in pain, but can Zelda help him move on & forget? Or will these dreams continue to haunt Link?


**Hi there, so this is a one-shot I decided to write on The Legend of Zelda, based on Skyward Sword, so, I hope you like it!**

**All comments/reviews, follows, favorites, and reading is much appreciated. Thank you so much!**

_**Please leave a comment/review and let me know what you think of it, I would really appreciate it and all reviews are welcomed! Thanks!**_

**I hope you like it!**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN THE LEGEND OF ZELDA.**

* * *

'_Haunted Dreams_'

**. . .**

_Screams._

_Pain._

_A mixture of both._

_Fighting._

_Hatred._

_Death._

_At first, the images are blurry, but the sounds are so loud and clear. The piercing screams and the feeling of pain are surely there._

_When the blurriness vanishes, the images become crystal clear. The imagines kept changing to different pictures, only staying the same for a few moments._

_The images were not something new, but something old and something familiar._

_The first image showed two teens, Zelda and Link, running around Skyloft, laughing. Both friends are chasing each other, right now Link is chasing Zelda, who is in a fit of laughter. It's the afternoon and it was a beautiful day in Skyloft. Never teens looked like they could be any happier._

_Suddenly, the image changes to _her_; standing there in her white Goddess dress. Her back to him, but when she hears footsteps, she turns around and gives him a smile. She tells him how she's glad he made it this far._

_He stares at her, shocked. He's lost with words. His eyes are wide and all he wants to do is run up to her, pull her into his arms, and never let go._

_She starts telling him about the past and fills him in on the information he did not know or understand fully._

_She told him about the Triforce and the supreme power it holds. She then tells him about the Demon-King, Demise and his desire for evil and power; how he wanted to take the Triforce for himself. She then told him how Skyloft was made and more details._

_She finally looked at him and told him how the Goddess created Fi, who will be assisting the _Chosen Hero_._

_Then, she finally told him how the Goddess left her form and transferred her soul into another person to reincarnate into another mortal's body._

_Then that's when she told him after explaining the story, "You've probably figured it out by now, haven't you, _Link_?" . . . "You are the _Chosen Hero_, and I _Zelda_ . . . I am the Goddess reborn as a mortal."_

_She talked about how she and Impa met, but Link didn't listen. He was beyond shocked at what Zelda . . . _his_ Zelda just said._

_She was Hylia. The goddess._

_Zelda then started telling Link how she must remain there to keep the seal shut and keep it strong as long as she can._

_Link gasped, he didn't want to lose her again. He stared at her while she looked away, sadness on her face as she spoke._

_Zelda then told him how he found wisdom, power, and courage and because of that, she will bless his sword with the Goddess's power._

_The Triforce on Link's hand lit up and she blessed his sword. However, he may be the Hero of Legend, but he still didn't have his Zelda. He wants to protect her, save her, be with her, but the next thing she says it is as it was a stab to the heart. She told Link how she _used_ him. How she knew he would do anything to save her; he would throw himself into danger headfirst if he had to._

_She walked away from Link, her back to him. Zelda then told Link another painful, heartbreaking thing . . ._

_She will be remaining there, in that time, deep in sleep for thousands of years._

_Link gasped, not believing it. He wouldn't let her. He couldn't let her. He can't watch her put herself to sleep; he can't watch her be taken away from him . . . not again._

_She said sorry, but the only thing Link cared about was saving her . . . saving his Zelda. Zelda told him how she was so happy with him on Skyloft and she wanted that feeling to last forever . . . so did he._

_Then with that, as Zelda stands there, a large, clear orange crystal begins to form. Link ran with all his might to get to her before it fully formed around her. He tried so hard to get to her, to push her out of the way and stop her. He almost tripped as he ran to her, but he was fully focused on Zelda._

_He was too late._

_The Hero began banging on the crystal, banging on it with his hands and yelling. However, as Link banged and tears forming in his eyes, yelling, Zelda said one final thing that remained in Link's mind forever; it was imprinted into his mind._

"_While it's true that I am Hylia reborn, I'm still my Father's daughter and your friend . . . I'm still _your_ Zelda."_

_She told him that when Demise is gone, she would be able to wake up. She made him promise that even though she always used to be the one to wake him up; this time he would be the one to wake her up when everything is over._

_Link promised he would and then with that, she went to sleep. Link continued to shout at the crystal and he continued to bang. He was practically in tears. Throughout his entire adventure, he never cried or felt pain . . . until now._

_After everything, Zelda has said and just now, watching Zelda force herself to sleep in that crystal, he felt pain. His heart broke and he felt destroyed. A tear then slipped down his cheek._

**. . .**

_Swords clashed; both the Master Sword and the long, sharp sword Demise holds hit each other, leaving sparks._

_Both men alone, no one watching them and there was no help to be given to either._

_It was the final battle._

_Demise was huge compared to Link; Demise could easily kill Link, if it was not for Link being so skilled and strong. Demise's towering over the Hero, hatred and coldness in his dark eyes as he glares at Link._

_Link, standing strong, watches his every move. The clouds are dark and lightning is striking from the sky._

_The bolt of lightning occasionally strikes down and connects with Link's Master Sword and Demise's powerful, deadly sword._

_Every life and everyone Link loved was counting on him to win this battle and defeat the Demon-King, Demise._

_Link fights hard and strong, but Demise does much damage to the Hero. Demise charges after Link, either slashing him with his sword or punching him, sending the Hero flying to the ground._

_The battle goes on for a while, but the most painful and scariest moments are the most clear. They stand out the most._

_Demise slicing Link's arm, making Link drop his shield. Link tries to defend himself with his Master Sword, but Demise punches him square in the face and makes him go stumbling to the ground. Demise stands over Link and Link watches the Demon-King with wide eyes._

_Link goes to stand up, but Demise steps on his leg, almost crushing it. Link cries out in pain, but tries not to by biting his lower lip. He is gripping the ground with one hand as his other is holding tightly onto the sword._

_Demise's cold eyes are glaring at Link, if looks could kill, Link would have been head a long time ago._

_Deep down, Link was scared. The thing is, he is not scared for himself, but for everyone else and mostly, Zelda. He is scared that if he fails now, it will be the end of the one person he truly loves and the entire world._

_Hatred was boiling inside of him and he knew he had to keep fighting; Link knew he had to fight with everything he has in him . . . and that's exactly what he did._

_Link springs to his feet, lifts his sword Skyward and strikes Demise. However, unlike what truly happened, the images change and form another outcome._

_As the Hero strikes Demise with his Master Sword, Demise doesn't even flinch and he instantly heals. Link gasps, his eyes wide and a feared look on his face._

_Demise laughs darkly and then he lifts his large, sharp sword Skyward. Lightning strikes it and the next thing that happens, the sword goes right through Link._

_The sword goes right through the Hero and the Hero falls to his knees, the blood pouring out of him. He coughs and his are eyes wide. He can't speak._

_The Demon-King twists the sword around while it is inside Link's body. Link gasps and more blood comes out of the Hero's mouth._

_Demise only smirks and coldly says, "It's over Hero, darkness has won and now my sea of darkness will rise. You lost, Hero. Your death is here and your love ones death is to come!"_

_Link is now lying on the ground, on his last breath. Demise shakes his head, "What a disappointment . . . now your precious love . . . the Goddess . . . Zelda will now be turned to ashes like all the other lives on this world. Goodbye, Hero."_

"AHHHH!" Link yells. His eyes snap open and he instantly sits up, gasping. His body is shaking and his pulse is racing. Link's ocean blue eyes are wide and they are filled with terror; his face holds the express of shock and fear.

Never has the Hero felt fear. Only when he thought Zelda was hurt or when he thought her life was in danger did he feel scared. Otherwise, he was confident and strong. However, after having that dream- no, _nightmare_, he is in a state of shock and he is truly scared.

The Hero is panting and gasping, he can hardly breathe. Link is staring down at his lap, trying to calm himself down. He is thinking about his nightmare and the images are stuck in his mind.

"Link?" Zelda suddenly asks, it is clear worry and concern is in her voice.

Link's eyes widen for a brief second, forgetting all about Zelda's presence. He suddenly feels guilty that he woke her up; he knows his scream woke her up from her sleep.

Zelda places her hand on Link's shoulder, but he flinches. Zelda gasps quietly and frowns. The two of them are on the Surface, sleeping on the Sealed Grounds in the Sealed Temple, or also known as Temple of Hylia.

"Link . . ." Zelda starts slowly, "are you alright?"

Was he alright? He was still trying to figure that out himself, but so he doesn't worry her, he nods his head. "Yeah."

Zelda's eyebrows knit together and she narrows her eyes at the Hero. "Link, what's wrong?"

Link hated how Zelda knew him so well; she could tell when something is the matter with him.

Zelda could see Link's body slightly shaking and sweat is covering his body. She places her hand on his shoulder again, only this time he doesn't flinch. She takes a deep breath and says gently, "Can you turn around and face me, Link?"

Link had his back to her; his head was looking down and he refused to meet her eyes.

"You should go back to sleep." Link says quietly, still not looking at her.

Zelda sighs, shaking her head, "Link, I'm not going to sleep unless I am sure you're okay! Now, what's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?"

Link slowly nods his head and Zelda frowns. "What was it about?"

"Does it matter?" Link asks with a sigh. He doesn't want Zelda worrying. He's scared enough; he doesn't want to relive the nightmare . . . even though in his head, the images, and nightmare won't leave; making him constantly reliving it.

"Yes, it does." Zelda says with a sharp nod. "I'm worried about you and I want to make sure you're alright. Your body is shaking and you're sweating like crazy."

"Zel, it was just a nightmare. You . . . you should get back to sleep. I'm sorry I woke you." Link says quietly; he squeezes his eyes shut and he takes a deep breath, not allowing himself to let any tears form.

"Can you stop it?!" Zelda suddenly snaps, making Link jump. Zelda takes a deep breath and sighs, "You shouldn't be apologizing that you woke me. I don't care. I care more about you, Link. I want to know you're okay and I want to know what's bothering you."

Link thinks about it for a moment, but when he hears Zelda's next sentence, he sighs and gives in.

"Please, Link?" Zelda asks sweetly, her ocean blue eyes full of concern.

Link sighs and slowly lifts his head and turns to look at Zelda.

Zelda has to hold in the gasp. She could barely see the wet stains on his cheeks, showing he cried recently and his eyes are red. He's holding back the tears. She frowns at the Hero and shakes her head, "You know, you don't have to be strong for me. You could just . . . cry."

Link's eyes snap wide open and he quickly shakes his head. "Zel, I don't need or want to cry. I'm fine."

"Stop lying and stop trying to act so tough. Even Heroes need to cry sometimes. Everything is over. Demise is defeated and everyone is safe. I am safe, because of you. You were there for everyone, especially me, so, here I am, here for you." Zelda sweetly smiles.

A small smile forms on Link's lips and he nods. He knows he could trust Zelda. She has been his best friend since they were small kids, they grew up together, and now they're much more than friends.

Zelda then adds quietly, "You don't have to be strong anymore. Not right now at least. You have done so much and even though you're the Chosen Hero, you're still Link. My Link. You could tell me what's bothering you and you could let it all out. It's me ya' know, you can't pretend you're fine and you don't want to let the tears out."

Link looks down then slowly back to her. He stares into her eyes and sighs, "I need to be strong-" Before Link could finish this sentence, Zelda cuts him off, "No, you need to be you. Okay, Sleepyhead."

Link chuckles while Zelda smiles and giggles. Link takes a deep breath and shakes his head, "I had that nightmare. Ever since we came back to the Surface, I have been having these . . . nightmares. They are always the same. No matter how many times I try to forget." Pause. "I know that I defeated Demise and you're awake and okay now, but my nightmares change everything. It keeps making me relive the moment when you told me you . . . you _used_ me and when you locked yourself away in that crystal to go to sleep." Zelda winces a little at that part, but Link continues, "Then after that, it takes me straight to that moment when it was Demise against me. The two of us are standing there, alone, with our swords in our hands and eying one another. We fight for a few moments, I relive that final battle, and then the ending changes to what really happened."

"What do you mean?" Zelda asks with a bit of a hesitation.

Link sighs and shrugs his shoulders. "Instead of me defeating him with my Fatal Blow, it changes. Instead, as I go to use my Master Sword to strike Demise, he doesn't even flinch! He lifts his sword, lightning strikes it, and the next thing that happens, his sword goes right through me." Link tries to ignore Zelda's shocked and horrified look on her face as he continues. "I fall to my knees, blood pouring out of me while Demise laughs and taunts me." Link sighs. "The funny thing is, though, is that I dying and getting killed like that from Demise isn't want even scares me . . ."

"Then . . . what is?" Zelda asks, confused as she cocks her head slightly to the side.

Link looks at Zelda with so much pain on his face. So many emotions flowing through his eyes and Zelda feels so bad for him. He may be the Hero, but he is still a person and he still does have feelings. Zelda could see the tears in his eyes and she knows he is fighting hard to not let any slip down his cheek.

"It's that . . . it's that he keeps saying how he now will unleash his full darkness and everyone I love and care about will be turned to ashes . . . just like I will." Zelda quietly gasps. "I feel like I failed. As if I failed everyone and then when he says your name . . . I hate it. He kept saying how he was going to kill you . . . he was going to turn you into ashes and that . . . that is what hurts me the most. Thinking he could hurt you and you would be dead . . . I-"

Zelda shakes her eyes and ignores the tears that are slipping down her own cheeks. She feels, in a way, responsible for what Link is going through. If it wasn't for her, he wouldn't have had to go through all of that . . . any of that. She moves closer to him and sadly smiles up at him.

"Link, you did save me and everyone else though. I'm alive and safe because of you. Demise is _gone_. He could never hurt us again. You have nothing to worry about and those nightmares are nothing; they're not real and they never will be. I'm so, so sorry for hurting you though. I know how hurt you were when I went to sleep in that crystal, but I'm here now . . . I'm here, awake, and with you now."

Link smiles at Zelda and nods his head slowly. Zelda takes one of Link's arms and wraps it around herself. She snuggles up against his hard, broad chest and smiles up at the Hero. She kisses his chest and looks up into his eyes. He smiles down at her and holds her tightly against him.

"I'll always be here for you, Link. You're my Hero, but I'm your Zelda." Zelda says with a smile. She then sees through the darkness a tear slide down the Hero's cheek. She doesn't say anything about it. She just lifts her hand up, wipes it away, and continues to smile sweetly at Link.

Link kisses the top of the Blonde's head. He holds her tightly against him; he never wants to let go and Zelda never wants him to.

He looks down and finally kisses Zelda gently on the lips. She closes her eyes and he follows as both of their lips are gently pressing against one another's.

When they break apart, they stare into each other's eyes and lie back down. Zelda falls asleep in his arms, her head resting on his chest. Link finally closes his eyes and lets out a quiet sigh. He loves her and he knows she loves him.

Even though the Hero knows he will still have nightmares, he knows now that he won't have to go through them alone. He has a friend . . . a partner . . . a lover . . . and he has _his_ Zelda.

Link knows now that even with having these nightmares, he'll be able to get through it with ease with Zelda's help. And that's all he needs to be able to one day get rid of these Haunted Dreams.

**~The End~ :)**


End file.
